


Childrens Game

by ThoughtsOfDarc



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drinking Games, F/M, Fluff, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsOfDarc/pseuds/ThoughtsOfDarc
Summary: A relaxing evening at the Avengers Tower turns playful… Someone might go to bed with a completely new view of y/n.





	Childrens Game

* * *

It's not because I'm shy or in any way scared of interacting with people, I'm just more of an observer.

 

I watch, I observe. I take in people around me, the way they talk, the way they act and behave. It's part of who I am a part of my gift and my abilities. 

I read people, it's the reason why I joined the Avengers. Why Tony and Steve tracked me down and talked me into becoming one of them and the reason why, I am now on a couch in the Avengers tower on a Saturday evening, with all of them surrounding me.

 

It is also the reason why people think I'm shy and insecure.

Oh but how wrong they all are... So very wrong. 

 

* * *

 

 

Wanda and Nat had gotten a bit giggly after a few drinks. It isn't like them to act like that, but I truly enjoy to watch them loosen up and throw away the worries of life, if only for a few hours. 

 

The girls tried so very hard to play 'Truth or Dare' with Vision, but alas, poor Vision don't really understand the concept of the childish game, no matter how hard the girls try to make him understand. 

Sam however, always up to fun and games joins willingly, which quickly make us all laugh hard at the shenanigans. 

 

With a smug grin, Sam dares Bucky, who at first don't want to play, but he gives in when the girls and Sam convince him to join in their own rather annoying ways. 

When Bucky gave in with a sigh, Steve automatically became part of the game too and that made Tony and Clint want to join the fun as well. 

All of the sudden, we are all was playing the game that is usually part of sleepovers or parties for people way under our age. 

 

I can't deny that it isn't fun though. I really like to see my friends loosen up, and it's so much fun to see them get silly and childlike, when we normally are surrounded by so much seriousness on daily basis. 

 

Also, it's fun to watch Steve kiss Clint, for Tony to streak around the tower and make prank calls to Rhodey and Pepper and to watch Sam and Bucky do an impression of Dirty Dancing's famous dance sequence with the lift and all - which they actually pulled off quite nice!

 

But as the evening has gone by, the questions have become more of an, what should I say... Sexual character? More personal and intimate. This should be fun.

 

Nat is looking around at all of us with a devilish grin on her face, pondering about, who of us she wants new delicate details from. Her eyes light up when her search for a victim stop at Clint "So, Hawke... Of all people on earth, who would you most like to bang? And how?"

"That's easy..." he says "...My wife of course... In bed, sweet, sweet passionate love making" he looks at Nat with a satisfied smile on his lips, he clearly thinks he got out of this one easy. I can't help but snicker out loud when Nat rolls her eyes and says "you can't choose your wife, dumbass!"

Clint eyes me up while giving me a look that says "just wait, sweetheart. I'll get to you!" before he turns back to Nat, pretending to think hard for a moment. His lips turn up into a smug smile that shows that he is on full on teasing mode, and says "Okay then... It would be Tony! I'd do Tony... But I can't give you the details. I don't want to spoil the surprise". Everyone burst out laughing when Clint wiggles his eyebrows to Tony. He scoffs and tell the archer "Well, honey. Dream on... You can't handle all of this!" with a dramatic wave of his hand in front of his body. This only makes us laugh even harder.

 

Clint is silent, with a misbehaving look in his eyes and mischief playing at his lips. "Well y/n... You have been extraordinary quiet tonight, haven't you? I heard you laugh before, so I think it's only fair that it's your turn now, wouldn't you say?" 

 

I know what he is up to, I've already read him like an open book, and he is completely sure of himself and thinks he can make me squirm with his question or dare, but I'm determined to prove him wrong. I straighten myself up, and empty my glass of whiskey before pouring myself a new one and look him straight in the eye "Hit me! I choose truth"

 

Everyone is quiet now, I can see they don't believe that I'll go through answering whatever questions Clint has for me. Quiet, shy y/n and wicked, playful, naughty Clint. Oh, they are in for a shocker.

 

I smile at him as sweetly and innocent as I can and awaits his words. "Right... Out of all of us in the tower, choose 3 you would have sex with and tell us why".

"Clint!" Steve shoots the archer a warning look. "It's okay Steve, I got this" my sweet innocent look is replaced with a hot and playful one and I keep my eyes locked with Clint's the whole time while I answer.

 

"My first pick would be Steve" I say, feeling more than seeing Steve turn to stone besides me "and I chose him, because I would just _love_ to ruin that sweet, innocent mind of his..." I smile at Clint when I hear Steve whisper "I'm not _that_ innocent!" and i can practically feel he heat radiating from his red face.

 

"My second pick would be you!" Clint's  eyes get bigger and he swallow hard "I mean,  I've heard that the great Hawkeye _never_ misses his target, and I can certainly see some advantages in that. I have a couple of "targets" that needs attention, if you know what I mean..." 

 

You can literally hear a pin get dropped on the ground, it's that quiet. Clint is now the one squirming, and he realizes his defeat. He did not get me to crumble as he thought and I absolutely love it.

"okay, and the last one?" his eyes is now filled with a new kind of respect, it's not every day that someone get the upper hand on him, and he is truly impressed.

 

"The last one would be Bucky" I say it without missing a beat of my heart "I've always had a thing for the hot and broody guys. They always have hidden talents in the bedroom, you see..." I smirk "And also, the mere thought of what those hands could do to me. The contrast between soft, warm skin and hard, cold metal... It drives a girl wild, to think of such things!"

 

I take a big sip of my drink, still holding his gaze until Sam decides to butt in and break the silence "well _damn_ y/n, you really have been holding out on us. You are a proper little vixen, aren't you...? Dirty girl!" his broad grin is plastered on his face and everyone starts to laugh and joke around.

 

Except one... Bucky has been completely still while watching me intensely. And as soon as my face falls back into my normal, more relaxed expression he speaks up.

"No she's not. She's not a _'dirty girl_ ' as you put it" he is looking at me like I'm prey, and suddenly I do have the urge to squirm "she just totally played you all... Giving you a show for your money" he adds.

 

Well, he isn't wrong, I did just say all of those things to shut up Clint. Most of it anyway.

But I'm not going to let Bucky ruin my victory and another idea pops into my head.

The sexy look is back on my face, or at least I hope it is. It's harder to concentrate under Bucky's gaze than it was under Clint's, after all I do find Bucky very alluring and hot.

 

"Is that so?" I ask him, keeping my eyes locked with his "do you think that  I'm an innocent little girl instead?" he leans forward on his chair putting his arms on his knees, never breaking eye contact "Well, you are not as vicious as you would like us to think. You are way to quiet for that" there's a glint in his eye now, he is testing me to see if I can keep up the act. What he doesn't know is, that with him it's not an act, and I'm really not as shy as he thinks.

 

"Hmm" I empty my glass for the second time in a short while, put it on the table and stand up "I'd like you to know, _James_..." I put a little extra stress on his name and walk slowly over to his chair while swaying my hips, to stand in front of him. The room is silent once more "the quiet ones is often the people, who are the most fun in bed" I put my finger under his chin and lift up his head, so I can keep looking him straight in the eyes.

 

His misbehaving grin is plastered on his face. "Is that so?" he smirks, I just want to wipe it off.

 

I push him back in his seat, a little harshly, so he hits the back of the chair with a little oompfh, his smile never leaving his beautiful lips.

 

While I straddle him, I run my fingers through his thick hair and grab a good handful at the back of his neck, while the other hand is slowly trailing his broad chest.

 

"It is! Oh honey, the things I could do to you..." my lips is close to his ear whispering the words, for just him to hear "... I could make you feel things, you have _never_ felt before! I could make you _Tremble_ in anticipation...." my teeth are grazing his ear lope, causing Goosebumps on his skin 

"... I could make you _moan_ my name over and over again..." my lips, right above his sweet spot on his neck, making him growl deep in his throat "... I could make you _beg_..."

I slowly move my head, so I can look him in the eyes again, but I'm so close to him by now, that he can feel my hot breath on his lips "... _beg_ me for more!"

 

He shifts under me. His eyes are lust blown, and his hands grasp my hips in an attempt to keep me seated.

I look down to his lips before I hover my own just above his, so close they almost touch while I whisper

" _I. Could. Ruin You_ " a quick tug on the fistful of hair that I got, results in him moaning loud enough for the rest of the gang to hear 

 

"Ruin you for all women in the future. Nothing would ever compare me ever again..."

 

I lick and bite my lower lip before I lean back to watch him with big innocent eyes.

 

I'm enjoying the sight, he is crumbling in front of me, aroused and lustful, just as I knew he would be.

 

I get up, pat him on the cheek and smirk "still think I'm innocent, baby?"

Bucky is speechless, and I turn around to the rest of the guys with a joyful grin on my face.

 

"Well guys, I'm tired. I think I'll call it a night, and hit the sack... Goodnight!"

I give the gang a wink before turning to leave for my room, hearing mumbled goodnights and wishes of peaceful sleep from behind me.

 

Looking over my shoulder, I see a stunned Bucky, just staring out in thin air. 

I can't help but to giggle to myself. I guess they won't think of me as innocent or shy anymore... I guess the cat is out of the bag...

 

 


End file.
